


Birth of the Skies

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Visions of Skies [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Tifa and Cloud aren't together, sephiroth is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith stared curiously at the device in her hand. She knew that she was supposed to use it, but it was her first time using the instrument. Her royal green eyes examined the instructions curiously, and her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. After a good 15 minutes, she sighed in hopes that she did this right. If she did this wrong there was a possibility that she would do the others wrong too. Aerith sighed once again, she was sure that her mind made things way more complicated then they needed to be. She had surely gotten it from her father.<br/>“Aerith! Are you home?!” Zack yelled, as he slammed the door. She really needed to talk to him about the door slamming, the door was already practically off it’s hinges.</p><p>“I’ll be down in a second!” Aerith called back. She wasn’t expecting him to be home until later that evening. The brunette left the device on the counter before running down the stairs.</p><p>“Whoa! Easy there. Are you okay?” Zack laughed, as Aerith threw herself at him. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence, he always ended up twirling her in the air at least once a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopefully going to be creating a collection of short fics that may be a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy Universe(s). I have plenty of ideas and I hope to put them on paper soon.
> 
> This is more for myself. But if you do enjoy it or have any ideas/questions, I will answer them.
> 
> Thank you.

** Chapter 1 **

Aerith stared curiously at the device in her hand. She knew that she was supposed to use it, but it was her first time using the instrument. Her royal green eyes examined the instructions curiously, and her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. After a good 15 minutes, she sighed in hopes that she did this right. If she did this wrong, there was a possibility that she would do the others wrong too. Aerith sighed once again, she was sure that her mind made things way more complicated than they needed to be. She had surely gotten it from her father.  
“Aerith! Are you home?!” Zack yelled, as he slammed the door. She really needed to talk to him about the door slamming, the door was already practically off its hinges.

“I’ll be down in a second!” Aerith called back. She wasn’t expecting him to be home until later that evening. The brunette left the device on the counter before running down the stairs.

“Whoa! Easy there. Are you okay?” Zack laughed, as Aerith threw herself at him. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence, he always ended up twirling her in the air at least once a day.

“I really hate to do this to you. I know you just got out of work, but can you go to the market and pick up a peach tree?” Aerith smiled, pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose. She really needed to figure everything out before she let him in on the secret.

“You make it sound like collecting a tree is similar to fighting a battle.” Zack grinned, “Of course I can get the tree. Are we going to plant it today or some other time.”

“I was thinking that we could plant it tomorrow.” Aerith smiled brightly, “I love you!”

“I love you too.” Zack smiled, kissing her temple before heading out of the house.

As soon as her beau left the house, Aerith rushed back to the counter to see the instrument. Her eyes widened in shock, there was always the feeling in the back of her mind that this was the reason she felt strange. But that didn’t mean it still wasn’t a shock. She double checked the box in case of the possibility she got the signs mixed up, but she didn’t. Aerith Gainsborough-Fair was going to be a mother. She smiled brightly at the idea of having her own children running around the house. The flower-girl almost laughed in joy as she lifted her shirt up slightly, the light swell on her lower abdomen was her baby. The next half an hour flew by so fast, Aerith was surprised to hear that her partner had already come back.  
“Aerith! Where do you want me to put the tree?” Zack yelled, looking around the house for his wife.

“Just put it by the door.” Aerith laughed, running to the male.

“Seriously. What is going on with you? You’re like a cat on catnip.” Zack laughed, staring at his wife in amusement.

“I’ve got some news.” Aerith smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Good news? Is Cloud back from his journey of self-discovery?” Zack asked curiously.

“We’re having a baby!” Aerith cried.

“Really!? I don’t know how you do it, but you amaze me every day.” Zack grinned, lifting the petite brunette off the ground and spinning her slightly.

“Oh Zack! We’re having our own baby.” Aerith sobbed, hugging the male tightly.

“A baby. Our own bundle of joy!” Zack laughed, “When are we going to tell everyone? We need to think of baby names and I should probably get around to building the nursery.”

“I was thinking that we’d tell them in a few months. Keep it to ourselves for now.” Aerith smiled, “We don’t even know what we’re having! You can’t be thinking of names already. And you don’t need to work on the nursery straight away. We still have a couple of months.”

“I want to get everything ready fast because we won’t have to worry about anything later on. I’ve already got a name in my head if we have a boy.”

“Really? You’ve been thinking about this for a while haven’t you.”

“I have been. I’m thinking that he’ll have your face and my eyes.” Zack grinned.

“And you’re definitely sure the baby’s a boy?” Aerith snorted.

“Of course! Male first borns are dominant in my family. We’re definitely having a boy.”

“Okay. Let's make a bet. If we have a boy you get to pick whatever name that’s in your head. As long as it isn’t stupid, if it’s a girl I get to name her.”

“Are you sure you want to bet on the gender of our child? I didn’t think you were that type of woman.”

“You’re just scared that you’re going to lose.” Aerith giggled, “It’s not my fault that you’re really bad with bets.”

“I’m not bad.”

“Yeah. You’re terrible.” Aerith sighed, “You lost your sword to Cloud.”

“I didn’t lose my sword to Cloud. I gave it to him.”

“After you lost a bet.”

“How was I supposed to know that he wouldn’t end up with Tifa!” Zack exclaimed, “Everything was leaning on it happening. The childhood friends thing, him trying to join Soldier so that she would notice him. I was sure as hell certain that she liked him too.”

“Oh Zack! Maybe they didn’t end up together because some things just weren’t meant to be.”

“You know. I actually heard that they tried it out, but it just didn’t work.”

“Sometimes friends should just remain friends.”

“So I was thinking that we should paint the nursery blue.” Zack stated, changing the subject.

“I was hoping that you we could go for a more gender neutral colour.”

“What about a pastel blue. It’s not exactly masculine or feminine and it’s not an overwhelming shade.”

“That’s actually not that bad of an idea.”

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby.” Zack smiled, touching Aerith’s abdomen shyly.

“Your parents are going to be so happy.” Aerith laughed.

“Of course they are! My parents love you more than they love me.” Zack grinned.

“You know that’s not true.” Aerith scolded, jabbing his chest slightly.

“I know. But they adore you.” Zack grinned sheepishly, “They’ve been expecting grandchildren from the moment I introduced you to them.”

“We should probably tell Nanaki that there’s going to be an addition to the family.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see this.”

“Hey. He’ll be happy, he’s going to have some company.”

“Yeah. He’ll be happy to have a little midget pull on his tail.” Zack snorted, “Nanaki hates children.”

“He does not.”

“Do you want to make another bet?”

“Zachary Fair. We are not doing this right now.” Aerith sighed, “Why don’t we eat dinner and celebrate before we think about how much of a hassle raising a kid is.”

“Woah. I never thought you would be the type of person to not like babies.”

“I don’t hate babies. I’ve just never been around them.” Aerith argued weakly, “And anyway I’m good with children. It shouldn’t be that hard to deal with a baby, right?”

“Of course. Even if it is, you still have me to help you along the way,”

“I love you so much.” Aerith stated, kissing him squarely on the lips.

“Not as much as I love you.” Zack grinned.

“Don’t start this now. This always leads to arguments.” Aerith laughed, “Can’t we just agree that we love each other equally.”

“Hell no. My love for you is ridiculous.”

“And you don’t think that my love for you is ridiculous too?”

“It might be.”

“Oh shush. Lets eat dinner! I baked an apple pie for dessert!” Aerith laughed.

“I’m down for whatever you cook. It’s always so damn tasty.”

“Says the chef. I’m so glad that I got married to the farm boy, all your recipes are traditional.”

“They’re not entirely traditional and you can cook too.” Zack sighed, “You learnt all your recipes from your mother, and she’s a great cook.”

“So you’re saying I’m on par with my mother.”

“Yes, you’re on par with your mother.” Zack snorted, “You know I love you, but I wouldn’t eat your cooking if it was bad.”

“Hey! I eat your cooking when you try out the weird as hell ideas you think of.”

“But they’re never bad are they? Are you trying to tell me that my cooking is bad? I thought you loved me.”

“It’s not bad... But it is weird.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“Let's eat already! I’m hungry.”

“I guess I can’t keep my pregnant wife hungry.”

8 months later

“Is there any particular reason you’re smiling like that?” Zack asked curiously as Aerith tried to get more comfortable.

“We're having our baby today. Of course I’m happy.” Aerith laughed.

“The baby’s a girl isn’t it. That’s why you refused to let me go to the ultrasounds with you.” Zack frowned, “I didn’t even get to see the pictures or anything. It’s totally not fair.”

“I don’t know the gender of the baby.” Aerith smiled. She really didn’t know the gender of the baby, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she wasn’t withholding important details. Aerith just really wanted to surprise her husband.

“Okay. So you were able to look through your biological mother’s photographs right? Was she as large as you? When my mother saw you she thought that you were carrying twins.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Aerith asked tearfully.

“Of course not. There’s a difference between fat and pregnant. But I do wish you did gain a bit of weight. You’re so tiny and it looks like you’re carrying two massive watermelons. Let’s not forget to mention that you're waddling.”

“I thought you said it was cute to waddle?”

“Everything you do is cute.”

“Oh shush.”

_ 24 hours later _

“You’re doing a great job.” The doctor stated as the baby finally experienced his first breath of fresh air, “One more to go.”

“Wait! What? Twins, we’re having twins!” Zack yelled, “So this is why you refused to let me go with you to the ultrasounds?”

“This really isn’t the time for you to talk about this.” The doctor sighed, “Come on Aerith. I need you to give me one more push.”

“So what are they? Boys or girls?” Zack asked curiously, as the nurses took away both babies to get cleaned up. He was far too surprised at the idea of having twins that he didn’t have the time to take a peek.

“Congratulations. You’re the father of two lovely boys.” The doctor smiled.

“Hah! I won the bet.” Zack grinned, “Are they identical?”

“They’re fraternal. I was thinking that there may have been a possibility that we’d have a boy and a girl. I was hoping that we would both win the bet.” Aerith laughed, as they brought both babies to the parents. She looked at the twins curiously and took note that none of them had taken after their father when it came to their hair colour. One was blonde and the other had a similar shade of his mother.

“Well, since we had two I guess you can name one.” Zack noted, watching the two boys. He was in shock. Zack fair was now the father to twin boys.

“You won fair and square. So what names have you decided on?” Aerith laughed softly.

“This one is going to be Sora and this one’ll be Roxas.” Zack smiled, “I know Sora doesn’t really fit with our cultural heritage, but it was a better name than Skye. I just thought this would be a way to show your accomplishment of getting over your fear of the sky.”

“You really thought of this a lot. You’re going to make cry.” Aerith smiled, “I’ve never heard the name Roxas before.”

“I was thinking that we were going to have one kid. So I thought that we could call him Roxas because Sora isn’t really traditional.” Zack explained, “So I made an anagram of Sora and added an x. So that’s how I got Roxas. And it kind of sounds like a masculine form of Roxanne”

“Oh Zack! You’re making me cry.” Aerith sobbed, “Doesn’t Roxas remind of you Cloud.”

“Slightly, he’s blonde and he doesn’t seem to be as hyper as Sora.” Zack beamed, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“Don’t be mean to Cloud. He has his good days.”

“Do you think Cloud will be able to handle parenthood?’’

“He has the patience.”

“But would he be the fun parent.”

“Wait. There’s only one fun parent?” Aerith gasped, “WE have to decide who is going to be the fun parent.”

“Well, obviously me.” Zack grinned, “I can teach them plenty of tricks.”

“But I don’t want to be the boring one.” Aerith frowned.

“You won’t be boring. You don’t have to take that role.” Zack smiled, “I’m thinking you’ll be the nurturer and loving parent, whereas I’m going to be the strict one that’ll teach them important lessons.”

“I guess that should be fine. But when we have our next kid we are totally swapping roles.”

“You’re already thinking of having baby number 3?”

“Of course. I want to have at least one girl.”

“But what if it’s another boy?”

“We’ll keep going until we have a girl.”

“That can be done.”

“They’re so tiny.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll get big in no time.”

“Did you call your parents?”

“They should be here tomorrow morning.” Zack smiled, “I tried to get a message to their Godfather.”

“Does Cloud even know that he’s their Godfather?”

“Well, he’s going to find out.” Zack laughed, “Are you sure it was a smart idea to make Tifa the Godmother? I just don’t want her to be forced to deal with Cloud if anything were to happen to us.”

“Tifa’s my best friend, her and Cloud are best friends. They won’t have any problem taking care of our children if anything were to happen to us.” Aerith explained, “The only other person we could have chosen is Yuffie and I am sure that you wouldn’t want to put that kind of responsibility on someone who has their whole life ahead of them.”

“I guess you’re right. What about Cloud? Don’t you think that Sephiroth would have been a better alternative?”

“Sephiroth would have been a better alternative, but he has his own children to worry about.” Aerith laughed, “Why don’t we have two sets of Godparents?”

“That’s a good idea. We can have Sephiroth and Cloud be the Godfathers, while Tifa and Yuffie and be the Godmothers.”

“I think it’s time we rested. It’s been a long day.” Aerith smiled, “And these two boys will need a lot of attention in the near future.”

“I agree.” Zack smiled, “Well, I’ll set up the couch and lets hope that they won’t be too fussy during the night.”

_**~fin~** _


End file.
